ninjawarriorfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke 23
Intro The 23rd Competition, official name: SASUKE2009秋 (literally SASUKE 2009 Fall), is the sixth tournament since Nagano Makoto's kanzenseiha in SASUKE 17. This is arguably one of the best and most controversial tournaments to not have a winner. Preliminary trials were held before this tournament. The SASUKE Trials had six representatives, and for the first time ever, American Ninja Warrior was held (replacing the American Ninja Challenge) as the qualifiers for this tournament, with ten competitors represented. Several new obstacles were introduced into the course. In the First Stage, the Jūnidantobi replaced the Rokudantobi, and the Curtain Slider replaced the Circle Hammer. However, even with these new obstacles, the results of this tournament were vastly better than any Shin-SASUKE tournaments. An amazing 16 competitors cleared the stage, the most since SASUKE 16. The SASUKE Trials had four of its six representatives clear along with two more former qualifiers, Urushihara Yuuji and Kanno Hitoshi. Of the 10 American Ninja Warrior qualifiers, three of them cleared (Richard King, Brian Orosco, and Levi Meeuwenberg). This tournament was also proven to be the resurgence of the SASUKE All-Stars. While only four of them competed, the fewest since all six were named as the SASUKE All-Stars, three of them cleared and all of them got to the Slider Jump. 8 of the last 10 competitors cleared, including 6 straight competitors from #92 to #97. After 2.5 years and 5 failed attempts, Yamamoto Shingo finally cleared the First Stage. Nagano Makoto had to run the First Stage twice. In the first run, he made it to the Slider Jump, but because of a malfunction, he failed there. He was allowed to run again after a break and cleared with ease. In the Second Stage, the Unstable Bridge was introduced to replace the Swing Ladder, and the time limit was decreased by 10 seconds to 70 seconds, the lowest Second Stage's time limt in Shin-SASUKE era and the lowest since SASUKE 17. Nine competitors were eliminated in the Second Stage, including the first seven competitors. Seven were able to clear the Second Stage, including the three remaining SASUKE All-Stars. With the exception of Yamamoto Shingo, the seven had previously attempted Shin-SASUKE's Third Stage. This was a record 12th time that Takeda Toshihiro made it to the Third Stage. In the Third Stage, a record five competitors cleared the Shin-Cliffhanger. The Spider Flip saw the elimination of two competitors (Okuyama Yoshiyuki and Takeda Toshihiro), and the Gliding Ring eliminated Takahashi Kenji. Kanno Hitoshi was able to beat the Spider Flip that disqualified him in the previous tournament and went on to clear the Third Stage. Nagano Makoto cleared the Third Stage and advanced to the Final Stage for his fifth time, a record among SASUKE competitors. The time limit in the Final Stage was reduced from 45 seconds to 40 seconds. Kanno Hitoshi ran out of time and was pulled up to the platform. Nagano Makoto was able to reach the platform, but he was 0.21 seconds short of the goal when time ran out. If the time limit had not changed, he would have achieved his second kanzenseiha. First Stage Obstacles ① ^'Jyunidantobi 十二段跳び ② '^Curtain Slider カーテンスライダー ③ Log Grip ロッググリップ ④ Jumping Spider ジャンピングスパイダー ⑤ Half-Pipe Attack ハーフパイプアタック ⑥ Soritatsu Kabe そり立つ壁 ⑦ *'Slider Jump スライダージャンプ ⑧ Tarzan Rope ターザンロープ ⑨ Rope Ladder ロープラダー '^ Denotes New Obstacle * Denotes Modified Obstacle Time Limit: 120 sec Length: 130 m Results Second Stage Obstacles ① Downhill Jump ダウンヒルジャンプ ② Salmon Ladder サーモンラダー ③ Stick Slider スティックスライダー ④ ^'Unstable Bridge アンステーブルブリッジ ⑤ Metal Spin メタルスピン ⑥ Wall Lifting ウォールリフティング '^ Denotes New Obstacle Time Limit: 70 seconds Results Third Stage Obstacles ① Arm Ring アームリング ② Kudari Lamp Grasper 下りランプグラスパー ③ Devil Steps デビルステップス ④ Shin-Cliffhanger 新クリフハンガー ⑤ Jumping Bars ジャンピングバー ⑥ Hang Climbing ハングクライミング ⑦ Spider Flip スパイダーフリップ ⑧ *'Gliding Ring グライディングリング '^ Denotes New Obstacle * Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Final Stage Obstacles ① Heavenly Ladder ヘブンリーラダー　(13m) ② G-Rope Gロープ　(10m) Time Limit: 40 sec Length: 23m Results External Links Category:SASUKE competitions